If Somebody Is Loving You
by Kay1104
Summary: Two years have come to past since the Battle of Badon Hill and Arthur had become King of England. Much has changed since then including Lancelot becoming a married man. Lady Margaret Braddock is Lancelot's new bride through an arranged marriage. As she learns her new way of life at court she also learns to let go of her past and learns to love Lancelot. Lancelot/OC
1. My Duty

**Hello everyone! (: I was watching King Arthur the other day and I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it. It's a bit of an AU where Tristan and Lancelot survived the battle and 2 years have passed since then. I'm using a lot of different concepts of the legend of King Arthur so just bare with me here. I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own characters and the idea for this story. I'm writing this out of pure enjoyment and not for any money.**

* * *

** Her **steps were slow as she moved through the grass, both enjoying the fresh springtime air, and because she was in no hurry to get back to the manor. There was still some time yet before dinner was to be served and so she allowed herself to become lost her thoughts. Her dark brown eyes took in as much of her surroundings as possible, adding them to her memory. She was going to miss her home.

"The Princess of the Fairies returns at last."

Looking in front of her she realized that she was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was at the manor already. Her older brother, Thomas, stood before her with his arms crossed at his chest and a teasing shine in his brown eyes.

"And where have you and your troop of fairies been?" He asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "I was visiting the Queen of the Fairies, of course. Since I am to be going away tomorrow."

"Meg," Thomas sighed as his eyes softened at his younger sister. "You've been at Morgan's grave all day?"

"I was saying goodbye to her," She replied as she looked down at her hands that were covered in dirt from placing flowers in the ground at the grave. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, Thomas."

Thomas sighed before he stepped forward and grabbed his sister's hands in his own and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Come," He said, "You have to get cleaned before dinner."

She nodded and followed her brother into the manor. It was going to be her last night dining with her family.

Candles were lit giving light throughout the dining hall. At one end of the table, the head of the table, sat her father, Callum Braddock. Across from him at the other end of the table and to her right, sat her mother, Eleanor Braddock. And across from her at the other side of the table was Thomas. She sat quietly as her father talked about King Arthur and his court.

It had been about 2 years since the Battle of Badon Hill and Arthur being crowned King of England. In those 2 years so much had changed throughout the country. For one, Arthur and his men no longer resided at Hadrian's Wall but rather at Tintagel Castle down in Cornwall, England. The second was that everyone wanted to be at court. Noble families from around the country fought each other for places within the court. Since King Arthur was happily wedded to Queen Guinevere, the families tried to have their daughters wedded off to one of the Sarmatian knights of the Round Table.

She was such a daughter. Her father along with King Arthur had come to arrange a marriage between her and none other than Sir Lancelot himself.

* * *

"The castle is built on a cliff overlooking the sea," Callum said. "It really is an impressive piece of architecture."

She smiled and nodded. She had heard stories of Tintagel Castle and its magnificence around the town. Plus she had never been to the ocean before so there was that appeal.

"Perhaps you'll even see a mermaid," Thomas added giving her a wink.

Meg smiled across the table to her brother. She was grateful that he had been trying to keep her spirits up throughout dinner. The air in the dining hall was tense because her mother was not happy with this arrangement at all. She hadn't spoken a word and only glared daggers at her father while keeping her glass of wine always full.

"Now, Margaret, I want you to pay close attention to the people at court," Her father said. "King Arthur's court is unlike anything you've ever known so you must be prepared. Remember you are representing the Braddock family."

"I'll do my best, father," Meg answered.

The slam of her mother's wine class onto the table echoed throughout the dining hall. All eyes were upon her mother as she glared at her father and stood quickly pushing the chair back from the table with force, the legs scraping the floor, and walked out of the dining hall.

Callum shook his head and sighed, before he too left the dining hall following after his angry wife. Leaving only Thomas and Meg at the table alone.

"Another delightful family dinner to had to your memories, dear sister, as you dine at King Arthur's court," Thomas smirked.

Meg sighed and slumped back in her chair, allowing her face to rest upon her hand as she closed her eyes. Another family dinner indeed.

"You're so desperate to have the Braddock family in the court that you marry her off to Lancelot! Of all the pagan knights!"

Meg sat in her room on her bed as she listened to her parents argue. It was late in the evening but she had become use to her parents fighting late at night.

"Eleanor, please!" Callum's calm voice sounded harsh while whispered.

"No! Don't claim ignorance when you know about his reputation, Callum!" Eleanor's voice cut through the silence.

Meg sighed. She knew that Lancelot had the reputation of being charming with the women. It was no secret that he had been to bed with numerous women especially in the time before Arthur was king and they were stationed at Hadrian's Wall. All she could hope for was that he wouldn't flaunt his conquests in her face.

"This is good for our family," Callum argued.

"It's good for YOU!" Eleanor snapped. "You didn't even consider Margaret's feelings! You are willing to sacrifice the only daughter we have left! Our ONLY DAUGHTER!"

Her heart clenched at the thought of her deceased sister, Morgan. It was because of her that Meg was going through with this marriage no arguments. After Morgan's death all the responsibilities of being a dutiful daughter fell upon her shoulders and she hadn't failed yet. She wasn't going to disappoint her parents.

"Who am I going to run to when I have bad dreams at night?"

Meg glanced over her shoulder to see Thomas standing in her doorway. She shook her head at his teasing and turned back to staring down at the floor. She heard him sigh and close the door. He walked and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"You are not the cause of their argument," Thomas said.

"Aren't I?" Meg countered. They were after all fighting about her marriage to Lancelot. She looked at her brother. "You're going to have to take care of them now."

"Challenge accepted," Thomas smiled.

"Thomas, I'm serious," Meg said.

"I know, I know," Thomas shook his head. "Dear little sister, I do hope that you learn to be less serious at court."

Meg sighed. Thomas had always said that she was too serious for her years and that she needed to let go of her worries. Thus the reason why he always teased with her and never enjoyed being serious with her. He said it was his duty as her older brother to make her laugh and smile.

"I wish you were coming with me to court," Meg leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you were staying here," Thomas kissed the top of her head before laying his head upon hers. "If Lancelot harms you in any way, I will ride to Cornwall and rescue you myself."

Meg smiled. "Don't forget, dear brother, that my husband-to-be is a Sarmatian knight."

"And you are my younger sister," Thomas countered.

Meg smiled again and linked her fingers through his bringing his hand to her mouth and brushing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. "I have accepted my fate. I am a dutiful daughter."

He squeezed her hand, "You are so much more than that."

The following morning as if knowing that it was a sorrowful occasion the sun hid away behind gray clouds. The wind was barely there as it was and would only blow for a few minutes before stopping. Meg stood in her room dressed in her best with her riding cloak on and dried tear stains marking her cheek. She hadn't slept at all the night before and the closer the morning approached the more upset she became until tears began to fall from her face. She had long since stopped crying.

* * *

"Margaret, the carriage is ready! Come now!" Her father called to her from the bottom of the stairs.

Meg quickly wiped at her face hiding all evidence that she had been crying and quickly left what was once her bedroom. Her father smiled at her as she descended the stairs and she returned the gesture with a small smile of her own.

"I am so proud of you," Callum said as he gently held her by her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, father," Meg said.

He smiled, "And I you, daughter."

Meg followed her father outside and she quickly threw her arms around her mother in a tight embrace, who stood waiting with her brother, to say farewell. She pulled back from her mother and as she saw her mother's eyes filling with tears, her own were quick to follow.

"I'm losing another daughter," Eleanor's voice was soft.

"You aren't losing me, mother," Meg shook her head. "I will write to you often and think of you every single day."

Her mother grabbed Meg's right hand and opened it before dropping an object into her hand. Meg looked down and gasped. It was a silver cross necklace with a green jewel in the middle. The necklace had belonged to Morgan and she had always wore it.

"Mother, I can't take this," Meg looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Morgan would want you to have it," Eleanor shook her head. "Don't forget where you came from, Margaret. Move forward and embrace your new life but do not forget where you began."

"I won't," Meg held tight to the necklace as she wrapped her mother in another hug, "I won't."

Meg stepped away from her mother and walked over to her brother and gave him a gentle smile, "You will visit her? Morgan? While I am away."

"Everyday," He smiled at her.

"You'll watch over mother and father? You know how neither of them discuss what they're feeling and lose themselves in their thoughts. You mustn't let them get too lost in their thoughts," Meg said.

"All is well here. You have no reason to worry," Thomas held her gently by her shoulders. "Just focus on your life at court, Meg. Take care of yourself."

"No farewell?" Meg teased.

Thomas shook his head, "Until our next visit, dear sister. And don't worry, I'll watch over the fairies while your highness is away."

Meg smiled and wrapped her arms around him. How she would miss her older brother. How would she last without him around?

She gave one last smile to her father before she got into the carriage. And as the carriage set off for King Arthur's court, Meg opened her hand, and looked down at the necklace before closing her fingers around it and holding tight.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that! (: It'll get better as the story goes on. This was just to set up the story.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Kay x**


	2. A Promise Of A New Start

**Hello again everyone! So here's the second part of the story. It's a bit longer and includes everyone. Hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Soon it will be love  
__And soon it will be love again__  
-Happening, Olivia Broadfield_

** Meg **had awoken to the sun warming her face as she leaned her head against her arm that was draped across the edge of the carriage window. She slowly sat up right and looked around the carriage before she moved her gaze to staring out the window. She could smell the ocean and she realized that they had finally arrived in Cornwall.

"That there is Tintagel Castle, my lady," The coachman called back to her as he pointed up ahead and to the right.

Meg leaned over to get a better look out the window and saw the castle in the distance that sat upon a cliff that overlooked the ocean. She could only begin to wonder what it was like to build the amazing looking castle. It was quite the drop from the top of the cliff into the ocean below. Anyone who would jump would hit the rocks before the water itself.

Looking down at the silver cross necklace that she held in her hand, she sighed, and brought it to her lips kissing it gently. "Wish me luck, Morgan."

The closer the carriage approached the castle the tighter Meg held onto the necklace. She was nervous and it all became real in that moment that this was where she was going to live for the rest of her days. As a wife to Sir Lancelot, a Sarmatian knight of the Round Table, and member to King Arthur's court. Apart of her knew that this was where she belonged and that it was the proper thing to do. But another part of her wanted to turn this carriage around and return to her family in Peterborough.

Finally the carriage came to the halt and Meg could hear the whispers from the crowd of the people that had gathered to see the new arrival. She knew that people would be interested but she couldn't help but to feel even more nervous. What if she stumbled out of the carriage?

The door opened and Meg, clasping Morgan's necklace in her left hand, stepped out of the carriage. She swore that her heart stopped beating within her chest as she glanced around at the crowd that had gathered to meet her. She had not expected this many people to be here. She stood for a moment, looking at all the people, unsure of what to do. She wished Thomas was here beside her.

"Lady Margaret," King Arthur stepped forward, dressed in his formal Roman black armor with his red cape billowing out behind him as he approached, and gave her a warm smile, "Welcome to Tintagel Castle."

"Your majesty," Meg replied and curtsied with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her voice was soft but remained calm.

His green eyes were soft and his smile warm as he stared at her and Meg would be forever grateful that he had that way to put someone at instant ease. "Please, call me Arthur."

Meg smiled politely and gave a simple nod.

"And you must call me Guinevere," A young woman with long wavy brown hair joined Arthur at his side. Her brown eyes were just as warm and a wide smile spread across her lips.

Again Meg smiled and nodded. She had to admit the Queen was a beautiful looking young woman with her high cheekbones and brown eyes.

The crowd parted as men came and joined the King and Queen and Meg realized that these men were Arthur's knights of the Round Table. As she looked at each of them she couldn't help but internally scold herself for never asking her father what her future husband looked like. And she began to feel a bit week in the knees at meeting her future husband for the first time.

"My lady Margaret, if I may," King Arthur held out his arm and motioned to a young man who stepped forward and stood beside him, "introduce you to Sir Lancelot, your soon to be husband."

She was going to faint. Meg took in his youthful face that had a well shaven beard and mustache along with his curly black hair and dark brown eyes and she could feel her stomach fluttering.

"My lady," Lancelot bowed his head. His voice calm and strong.

She did a small curtsy in reply and gave a slight bow, "My lord."

It was quiet for a moment and Meg stood gripping the necklace tight in her hand as she thought of something to say or do. Thankfully the silence did last long and she was once again saved by Arthur.

"Come, you must be tired from your 4 day journey," Arthur held out his arm again for her to follow him up the stone pathway that led to the castle. "Guinevere and Vanora will show you to your room."

"Thank you," Meg said and bowed her head.

Guinevere smiled and was quick to join her side and place a hand on the small of her back leading her up the pathway. Meg cast a quick glance over her shoulder at Lancelot, who's eyes met hers, before she turned back around and followed the Queen.

"You'll get use to walking up and down the pathway," Guinevere said.

"Not before I have my share of falls, I'm sure," Meg replied quietly.

The Queen laughed and shook her head. "Why, yes, of course. How do you think I became so skilled?"

Meg joined in her laughter pleased with herself that she was able to make Guinevere laugh and turned to look at the castle that seemed so larger now that she close to it. The large wooden doors were opened and Guinevere was quick to lead Meg through them and up the stairs.

"I thought it best to bring you right to your room instead of giving you a tour," Guinevere explained. "Lancelot will be able to give you a tour afterward."

Meg nodded as she looked around the large hallway. From the little she saw of the castle, Meg was already in awe of the structure. She couldn't believe that she was going to be living here from now on. As they entered the room, both women were greeted with an older smiling red-haired woman.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart," The woman smiled looking at Meg.

Meg blushed, "Thank you."

"May the Gods be with you for being cursed with a husband like Lancelot," The woman said.

"Vanora!" Guinevere scolded with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Don't scare her."

The red haired woman was quick to shake her head and look at Meg in the eyes. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that. No, he's not a bad man. You don't have to worry about that. What I meant was that he's a wicked flirt."

"Yes, because that's much better," Guinevere shook her head. She looked back at Meg, "Be glad you don't have to marry her husband."

Vanora nodded in agreement and Meg couldn't help but to smile and shake her head at the two women. She couldn't help but to feel comfortable around the two of the women and she couldn't wait to tell Thomas about how many times she had smiled within being here not even an hour.

"And which knight is your husband?" Meg asked Vanora.

"Bors," Vanora smiled. "He looks like a brute of a man but he's more than that."

Meg nodded and looked around the room. There was a large sized bed against the far wall with a fireplace across from the foot of the bed.

"This is the room that you'll be getting prepared for the wedding for," Guinevere said. "There's a bath in the next room, just through that door," she pointed to a doorway next to the fireplace, "for whenever you're ready."

Meg nodded, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Guinevere," She smiled and grabbed Meg's right hand in her left, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I am glad that you're here Margaret. It'll be good to have another woman around."

"Meg."

"What?" Guinevere looked at her.

"Meg," she replied. "I'm called Meg. My mother and father are the only people who call me Margaret."

Guinevere and Vanora shared a smile before the Queen nodded. She then left after explaining to Meg that she had to go check in on Arthur and the other knights while Vanora stayed and helped her.

* * *

Meg slipped into the warm water and let out a moan of satisfaction of getting to be cleaned after traveling nonstop across England for days. Vanora laughed from behind her as she came to the side and picked up her discarded dress on the floor. As she picked up the dress, the necklace slipped from the folds and fell to the ground.

"This is beautiful," Vanora knelt to the floor and picked up the silver cross necklace, brushing her thumb over the green jewel in the middle.

Meg looked over her shoulder and nodded. "It was my sister's. She wore all the time. It meant a lot to her."

"Was?" Vanora asked as she stood from the ground holding the necklace.

"She's... she..." Meg's voice caught in her throat. "She died some years ago."

"Oh, Meg," Vanora gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright," Meg shook her head as she looked down at the tub water, "you didn't."

It was quiet for a few minutes as Vanora left to take care of Meg's clothes. Meg continued to wash herself with the warm water not really giving it any thought. She did notice that while her skin was soft she was also beginning to smell like lilacs. She stayed in the bath for a little while longer before she finally decided that she had been washed enough and joined Vanora, along with Guinevere who had returned, in the main room.

Laying on the bed was the white wedding dress that Meg was going to wear. It was long and fell straight to the floor with a slight train in the back. The sleeves were long and went to her wrists before the ends hung loose and it had a modest square neckline.

"It's beautiful," Vanora held up the dress.

"Thank you," Meg smiled. "My mother made me try on the dress when we picked it out, just so she could see me in the dress at least once."

Vanora gave Meg's arm and comforting squeeze as Guinevere offered her a comforting smile. As much as she didn't appreciate the help the two women were giving her she couldn't help but to long for her mother to be here helping. She was suppose to talk about her own wedding to her father, help her with her hair, calm her nerves and brush away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Guinevere styled Meg's long light brown hair, with two pieces of her hair braided and pulled away from her face with a white flower crown weaved into her hair on the top of her head, as Vanora gave some last minute touches to the dress.

"How do I look?" Meg asked as she turned to face the two women.

"You look beautiful," Guinevere smiled as Vanora nodded and clapped her hands together in agreement.

Meg shook her head and brought her hand up to her neck not liking the feel of nothing there. Eying the necklace on the wooden table nearby, she bit her lip and looked at Guinevere. "If it would be alright... if it wouldn't offend, could I wear that necklace?"

Meg walked over and picked up the necklace, holding it in her hand, as she turned to look at her Queen. "I know that Arthur is the only Christian but I... it's just it belonged to my sister."

"Meg," Guinevere's voice was soft and she wrapped her hand around the other woman's and gave a smile, "of course you can wear it. You will not be judged for your faith. Any faith is welcomed in this court. Arthur has never questioned that."

"Thank you," Meg wiped away a few tears that had begun to fall.

Guinevere smiled and took the necklace from her hand and walked behind her and put the necklace on for her. When Meg looked over at Vanora the older woman nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll go announce that we're ready," Guinevere left the room after giving Meg a hug to help ease her worry.

Meg stood and brought her hand up to the silver cross necklace and played with it for a moment before her dark brown eyes looked toward the red-haired woman. "Will it offend Lancelot?"

"No," Vanora shook her head. "He may mock God and Arthur but he respects his faith. He'll do the same for his wife."

"Wife," Meg repeated the word softly as she looked to the floor and played with her hands. She was going to be a wife.

Vanora walked over to the young woman and lifted her chin up with her finger and gave her a smile. "All will be well, Meg. If Arthur didn't believe that he wouldn't have arranged a marriage between you and Lancelot."

The spirits of the people were high and rejoicing after the wedding. During the wedding Meg had to keep reminding herself to breathe or else she would have passed out. Vanora and Guinevere stood to the left of her as the other knights stood to the other side of Lancelot. Arthur, with great pride and a smile on his face, married Meg and Lancelot. And Meg blushed hard when Lancelot's lips brushed against hers at the close of the wedding. His lips were soft against her own and filled with promise.

Meg sat to the right of Lancelot in the middle of the long wooden table that overlooked the floor where people were dancing along with the music. Guinevere had explained to Meg that they were using the large dining hall because of the number of people and it was celebration otherwise they would have been in the room where the Round Table was. Meg was excited to see the infamous Round Table but for now she was satisfied in looking around the large dining hall.

"You are as curious as newborn child."

Meg turned her head to the left to find Lancelot leaning over in his chair looking at her with amused eyes. "You've been staring at every inch of this dining hall since we arrived."

"There's so much to take in," Meg answered him.

"Ah, to be young and eager," Lancelot smirked.

Meg blushed and turned away as Lancelot shook his head and laughed. Well, at least the rumors about Lancelot being charming were the truth. She could tell that he was going to make a game out of making her blush.

Meg clapped and laughed as the dance ended and another began. The people were so cheerful and full of joy that Meg couldn't deny herself to laugh and cheer along with them. If Thomas were here he would be out on the dance floor with the people enjoying himself. She was sure that he would have dragged her out onto the dance floor as well.

She turned her head to look at Lancelot and found that his intention was on something else or rather someone else. Following his gaze she found that it led to none other than Guinevere. She was standing beside Arthur across the dining hall with a smile on her face. Meg looked away quickly as she felt herself lose some of her cheerful spirit.

* * *

"Lancelot, should you not be out on the dance floor showing off your new bride?" Gawain stood, in front of the table with a cup in his hand and a wide smile upon his face. He had tamed his hair the best that he could but it still made him look like a lion.

Meg glanced up and gave him a small smile. She caught the look in his blue eyes and she knew that he was here to cheer her up.

"I don't dance, Gawain," Lancelot said and took another sip from his wine cup with his usual teasing smirk in place.

"What of Meg? What if she wished to dance?" Gawain asked.

"I don't," Meg responded quickly earning laughs from both of the men.

"See," Lancelot smiled, "There you have it."

Gawain smiled and looked at Meg, "With him for a husband I wouldn't want to dance either."

"That's not it," Meg shook her head and looked at Lancelot, "That's not it." She turned back to Gawain, "I'm just not very skilled at dancing. I would must likely harm my husband if we were to join the dancers."

Lancelot and Gawain both laughed as Meg watched and enjoyed the sound of his laughter. She decided that Lancelot needed to laugh more.

During the course of the dinner Meg had a chance to meet all the knights. Vanora had introduced Bors to her and she laughed at the loud volume that his voice seemed to only know. She was amused watching Vanora and Bors throughout the evening. Through all the teasing and put downs exchanged between the married couple, Meg could see the love they had for each other. As if eleven children wasn't evidence enough. Meg had become quite fond of Gawain and Galahad each of them reminding her of Thomas, with Gawain resembling him the most. She could see they would become like brothers to her. Tristan had been introduced but she could tell that he didn't favor the crowds and would prefer the silent solitude of a dark corner in the hall and Meg let him go.

At the cheers of the guests, with the knights being the loudest, Lancelot and Meg left the dining hall and walked to their bed chambers. Meg's left hand was held Lancelot's gentle grasp while her right hand shook at her side. As with her wedding ceremony, Meg had to remind herself to breathe. As they walked up the stairwell and down the long corridor she didn't allow her eyes to wander her surroundings. She kept her stare straight ahead and focused on breathing. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand from Lancelot.

"Our chambers, my lady," Lancelot opened the wooden door and allowed her to enter first.

Meg gave a small smile as she passed and entered the room. There was a dark blue rug with designs sewed onto it that covered the stone floor. To the right of her there was a large fireplace with two chairs that sat empty on either side of it. Directly in front of her there was a large 4 post bed that had a black blanket covering it.

"With the ocean breeze it gets rather cool at night and it helps to have a blanket on the bed," Lancelot explained from behind her, where he observed Meg observing the room, "despite the season."

"Of course," Meg nodded. At the foot of the bed there was a large wooden trunk that looked as if it hadn't been touched much.

To the right of Meg, near the back of the room, diagonal from the doorway of the room, there was another doorway without a door. She assumed that she was suppose to prepare for the wedding night in that room. Letting out a deep breath she turned and looked at Lancelot. "The room is large."

"Perks of being a knight of the Round Table," Lancelot said. "You get one of the large chambers."

"Perhaps Arthur should use that to gather more knights," Meg teased.

Lancelot chuckled and nodded his head, "I'll be sure to mention it to him."

In the adjoining room Meg had changed out of her wedding dress and into a thin white nightgown that she realized wouldn't be staying on for long. She had ran a brush through her hair that now hung loose against her back. Looking in the mirror, she sighed, and reached back to unclasp the necklace from her neck.

She held the necklace in her hands as she clasped them together and closed her eyes, "Dear God, please allow me to be happy. That is all I ask. For happiness." She then kissed the necklace and placed it down on the wooden vanity.

When she enters back into the main room she finds Lancelot sitting on the edge of the bed with only his trousers on and no shirt. The fire was going and the glow of the flames gave light to his scarred but fit body. Meg walked slowly toward him and he rose from the bed to meet her.

Though his brown eyes met hers in an intense stare, she saw there was also a softness to it, that she caught in the light of the flames. He brought his hands up to cup her face gently and then leaned down and kissed her lips with a feather touch. When he pulled away Meg opened her eyes to be met with his stare again.

"I promise to be gentle," Lancelot whispered, Meg nodded, and he leaned down to capture her in another kiss.

* * *

During the night Meg woke up to Lancelot groaning in his sleep. Turning over, she held the sheet to her cover her bare body, and sat up to look at him. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he was covered in sweat and his brow was furrowed. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side and it was then she noticed that his bare chest was also covered in sweat. Meg could tell he was having a nightmare and she wasn't sure what to do.

Making sure the sheet still kept her naked body covered, Meg reached over and covered his clenched hand with one of her own and she used her other hand to wipe his curls from his sweaty forehead. "Shh," she whispered softly. "You're safe."

His hand slowly unclenched and the rest of his body was soon to follow. Meg continued comforting him until she was sure that he was once again sleeping peacefully before she turned over and fell back asleep.

What only seemed like minutes to her it's morning and Meg wakes up to the sun shining in her face. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she finds Lancelot gone from bed. Meg feels a piece of her heart break away as she pulls the covers further up her body.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! (: Please REVIEW and let me know!**

**-Kay x**


	3. New & Old

**Hi! Here's another chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

** She **had just finished saying her morning prayers when a knock came to the bedchambers doors. Knowing that Lancelot wouldn't have any reason to knock, Meg became confused, and called for whoever it was to enter. She thought that maybe Vanora or even Guinevere would come through the door but it wasn't either of the women.

Another woman that Meg had never met before entered. She was an older woman, maybe even older than Vanora, and she was wearing a plain gray dress that reached the floor, with a dark brown apron covering the front of her dress. A few of her blonde strands escaped from her braid and framed her face.

Meg turned so she was facing the woman completely while her dark brown eyes took in the appearance of the woman, a confused look on her face.

"My lady," The woman bowed her head as a sign of respect.

Meg's brows only furrowed in more confusion. Who was this woman? And why was she here?

The woman caught the look on Meg's face and shook her head smiling, "I suppose they didn't let you know I was coming."

Meg slowly shook her head.

"Typical," The woman snorted, "bloody Sarmatian knight. He was like this back at Hadrian's Wall as well. You'd think after coming to this place he'd learn something." She shook her head again before looking at Meg and gave her another smile. "I'm Bronwen. I'll be your hand maiden."

"H-hand maiden?" Meg questioned. "I have a hand maiden?"

"Yes," Bronwen nodded.

"Why?" Meg had never had a personal maid before.

"You're the wife of a knight," Bronwen explained, "a lady of the court. Why not?"

Meg shook her head, "I've never had a hand maid before. There was never a need."

"It's what happens when you become a lady of the court," Bronwen said, "you get a personal maid. You'll get use to it in plenty of time, my lady."

Meg nodded and watched as Bronwen walked passed her and over to the unmade bed and began to strip the sheets away. She instantly blushed as she caught sight of some of the blood stains from just the night before. It was then she remembered the soreness that she was experiencing caused from the night before with Lancelot.

"Don't worry," Bronwen casting a look to her as she pulled the sheet away, "the soreness will be gone in a day or so."

Meg's cheeks only became redder and hotter and Bronwen let out a good laugh while shaking her head.

"You, my lady, are a delicate flower. I'm sure Lancelot and the knights are enjoying your company."

"I'm just not comfortable discussing my wedding night," Meg said.

"With Lancelot for a husband and the knights of the Round Table for company, my lady, you'll be discussing more scandalous things than your wedding night," Bronwen smiled.

Meg walked over to the fireplace, and winced, as she took a seat in one of the chairs. She brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "Do you happen to know where Lancelot is?"

"His usual morning ride," Bronwen answered. "Ever since they've come here from Hadrian's Wall, Lancelot has taken to early morning rides. No one knows where he goes except that he comes back when the morning is nearly done."

Meg nodded and looked down at her lap and begins to play with her hands. Meg figured that Lancelot went for early morning rides because he couldn't sleep from his nightmares. The morning rides were probably a way for him calm himself. Meg wondered if anyone knew that Lancelot was having trouble sleeping at night.

After Meg dressed for the day, with Bronwen's help, she decided to leave a bowl of hot water behind for Lancelot for when he returned from his ride, so that he could clean himself off. Then she left with Bronwen for breakfast.

Bronwen led the way to the Round Table room. Along the way she explained to Meg that it was separate from the main dining hall. When they weren't entertaining guests, the King and Queen along with the rest of the knights and their families, would eat their meals at the Round Table. Meg smiled at the thought of Arthur wanted his men and their families close. Only have been here for a day and she could tell that Arthur was a king like no other.

* * *

When they reached the room and walked through the doors, Meg was shocked at the size of the wooden round table. Guinevere had mentioned that it wasn't as large as the original one back at Hadrian's Wall but the one here, Meg thought, was still quite large.

"Meg, please come and join us," Arthur rose from his seat and walked around the table to greet her.

She was surprised that Arthur had called her by her nickname instead of her full name and being formal. Arthur must have noticed because he smiled, "My wife told me that you prefer to be called Meg."

"Yes," She nodded and followed after him as he led her to her own seat at the table.

On Arthur's right side there was Lancelot's seat, that was empty, and then Meg's. On the other side of Arthur there was Guinevere, of course, followed by Guinevere's father, Merlin, that Meg had yet to meet. And his seat too was empty. There were a few more empty seats that were reserved for visiting guests and the occasional child of Bors and Vanora when they joined the adults in dining. On the other side of Meg, was Gawain and then Galahad, followed by another empty chair, and then Tristan, and another empty chair in between him and Bors, with Vanora next to him.

Meg glanced at the empty seat where Lancelot was suppose to sit and frowned. Did he miss breakfast often?

"Only Lancelot would go for a morning ride after his wedding night," Bors voice boomed throughout the room as he laughed, followed quickly from a slap on the arm from his wife.

Meg blushed and looked down at her plate and moved the food around it. From the corner of her eye she could see Bronwen holding back a laugh. She did tell Meg that she was going to be subjected to teasing from the knights. She just wished that Lancelot was beside her.

Gawain leaned over in his chair toward her, "It's nothing personal. He goes for rides every morning. It's nothing that you did."

She gives a grateful smile as her cheeks remain red at all the attention she's getting. If only her brother were here to see this. He would fall over in his chair laughing.

"How are you liking your meal?" Guinevere asked from her place beside her husband with a smile on her face, diverting the attention away from Meg and Lancelot's wedding night.

"It's very good," Meg replied giving her a grateful nod.

Meg continues to eat in silence listening to the conversations that are being discussed around the table. She adds in here and there but other than that she eats quietly consumed by her thoughts. The only person more quiet than her at the moment was Tristan. And that held no surprise at all.

She began to think about what breakfast was like at home. Were her parents getting along or was it like the dinner before she left for court? Was Thomas trying to get them to have conversation or was he too silently eating his food? Meg was so focused on thinking about her parents and brother that she hadn't realized she had began to play with Morgan's necklace.

"So, Meg, tell us," Vanora spoke up from her place beside Bors, on the far side of the table, "what was your home like in East England?"

She blinks for a moment clearing her mind of her thoughts before answering, "It's beautiful with lush green rolling hills and pockets of woodlands. There seems to always be a breeze but never harsh."

"And your family?" Bors asked. "What are they like?"

"My father is a good man. He's more social than my mother," Meg said. "She prefers the quiet of the manor in the company of my brother and I."

"You have a brother?" Galahad asked.

Meg nodded and smiled, turning her head to look at him, "Thomas. He's my older brother."

"So only you and your brother for children, then?" Bors asked.

"Mhm," Megan nodded while still playing with her necklace, "that's all."

Megan didn't miss the look that passed between Guinevere and Vanora when she didn't mention Morgan. She didn't lie to Bors when she said that it was just Thomas and her there. Being at the manor you would never be able to tell that Morgan ever existed. Plus she didn't want to discuss Morgan over breakfast.

"Two children," Bors took a sip of his drink and another bite of his food, "imagine that."

There was only one now at the manor. Thomas.

After breakfast Meg followed Bronwen back to her bedchambers. It was a bit of a more slow walk with Meg aching more so from sitting but Bronwen didn't mind. Meg was disappointed that Lancelot never showed for breakfast. She had yet to see him at all this day and she had a feeling that it was something she was going to have to get use to.

"Bronwen," Meg stopped at the end of the hall that led to her and Lancelot's bedchambers and turned to her maid, "go have breakfast and then come back."

"Are you sure, my lady?" Bronwen asked.

Meg nodded and smiled at the older woman before she turned and went into her room. She stops short when she finds Lancelot in the room putting on a clean shirt. She didn't know why she surprised considering that these were his chambers also.

"Morning," Meg said.

"Morning," Lancelot replied as he finished putting on his shirt, "how was breakfast?"

"Good. Your presence was missed though," Meg said and inwardly cringed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"I'm sure," Lancelot said and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to pull his black boots on.

"I missed you," Meg said softly.

"Did you now?" Lancelot smirked at her.

Meg nodded, "During breakfast. I missed you during breakfast."

"Of course," Lancelot chuckled and finished putting on his boots.

Meg wanted to disappear from the room or at least wanted Bronwen in the room with her. Was it suppose to be this awkward after the wedding night? Perhaps she would grow more comfortable around him as time went on. At least that's what she hoped for.

"Thank you," Lancelot said.

Meg furrowed her brows together in question.

"For leaving the water out," He said looking at her, "for after my ride."

"Oh," Meg said, "yes, of course, you're welcome." She looked down at her hands before she looked back up at him. "Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Bronwen wouldn't go out of her way to take care of me," Lancelot smirked. "She's not fond of me."

"Really? From how she sounded this morning I thought she was," Meg smiled.

Lancelot laughed again and shook his head and rose from the bed, "Where is the witch anyways?"

"Bronwen," Meg emphasized her name, "is getting breakfast." He nodded. "How was your morning ride?"

"Fine," Lancelot said.

It was the tone of his voice that made Meg want to ask more. His tone warned her to not ask anymore about it. Which in turn made Meg want to sit him down and talk about his nightmare the other night and all the nights before. Was it so wrong of her to want to know where he went on these daily morning rides? But she knew that Lancelot would never talk about his emotions. That wasn't him at all.

"Shall we?" Lancelot held out his arm for her.

"Shall we what?" Meg asked.

"Begin our tour of the castle," Lancelot said. "You need to know your way around your new home."

* * *

Meg nodded and took his arm as they walked out of their bedchambers with Lancelot leading the way. She was astounded by the size of Tintagel Castle. There was the main entrance hall, the main dining hall, the kitchen, the room with the round table which was also the meeting room, the courtyard outside which was the main one and then another one inside that had a small fountain. Not to mention the numerous hallways.

"I'm sure that I'll end up losing my way," Meg told Lancelot as they walked outside and over to the horse stable.

"If I can find my way drunk around this place than you'll have no problem," Lancelot said. "No problems at all."

With the size of the castle, Meg wasn't surprised that the horse stables was just as large. There was a large inside arena with the stables in a line against the wall.

"It's beautiful," Meg allowed her eyes to wander around the large space.

"It's modeled after the one we had at Hadrian's Wall," Lancelot walked over to one of the stalls that held a black horse.

This was the first she had heard of Lancelot speak about Hadrian's Wall. "Have you ever returned?"

"No," Lancelot shook his head.

Meg watched him for a moment, taking in his far away look in his eyes as he rubbed the horse's nose, as if he were somewhere else. She walked over and stood on Lancelot's other side and looked up at the horse with a soft smile.

"Does he have a name?" Meg asked softly, pulling Lancelot out of his thoughts.

"No," Lancelot shook his head and continued to rub his horse's nose.

"Well that won't do," Meg said as she reached out and began to stroke the horse's neck, "he has to have a name."

"And you'll come up with the name I'm sure," Lancelot said.

"Mhm," Meg nodded and looked over at Lancelot. "It'll be an honorable name, of course."

"Of course," Lancelot smiled.

Their moment was interrupted when an older gentleman entered the doorway behind Meg. She turned and smiled at the man as he made his way over to them.

"Jols, this is my wife, Meg," Lancelot said.

Her smile became wider when she heard Lancelot introduce her as his wife. She hadn't expected to feel so happy about that but she was.

"My lady," Jols bowed his head and smiled.

"Morning," Meg returned the smile.

"She's decided that she's going to name my horse," Lancelot told the other man.

"An honorable name," Meg added.

Lancelot smiled and looked at Jols, "An honorable name."

Jols laughed and crossed his arms, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Meg said. "It's only right that this horse have a name. Especially since its owner is a legendary Sarmatian knight. It must have a name to match." She looked between the two men before looking back at the horse.

"I like her," Jols nodded his head in Meg's direction.

Lancelot just smiled before he continued to stroke his horse's neck.

* * *

**This wasn't my best chapter. Sorry.**

**Some drama will happen in the next chapter. ;)**

**And please REVIEW to let me know what you guys think! It'd be nice to know people are enjoying this story.**

**-Kay x**


	4. Whispers

**This is a short chapter. Sorry guys.**

* * *

_And I said I know it well  
That secret that you knew but don't know how to tell  
It fucks with your honor and it teases your head  
-Blood Bank; Bon Iver_

** A **week had come and gone and for Meg the days seemed to pass slowly. She had yet to write a letter to Thomas or her mother. What would she tell them? That she had Bronwen, her hand maiden, to pass the days along with. That Arthur and Guinevere had made her feel most welcome at their court and that Vanora had become like a mother to her. She could even tell Thomas about how much Gawain and Galahad reminded her of him. He would like that.

And of the topic of her marriage? Well, she was at a lost. Lancelot didn't treat her harshly and they had shared many laughing moments between them throughout the week. She had yet to find a name for his horse. But Meg could feel the distance between them still. He still had his nightmares during the night and she still calmed him back to sleep. And in the morning she would wake up alone in bed. Just as she would find herself alone at breakfast, looking at Lancelot's empty seat, before Gawain or Bors dragged her into conversation. She would catch Arthur looking at his best friend's empty seat as well.

No, she couldn't write that in a letter. If she did she could only imagine the argument that would start between her mother and father. She couldn't do that to them. She wouldn't do that to them. Especially not to Thomas would have to deal with the repercussions.

"My lady," Bronwen fell into step beside her. "Are you well?"

Meg's brown eyes focused and she nodded her head. "I'm fine, Bronwen. I was just thinking."

"Not worrying about the villagers are you?" Bronwen asked.

Meg shook her head. She had decided to take a trip into the nearby village and have a look around and Bronwen had come with her, of course. She had been in the village before and knew more about it than Meg did. They were also going to stop by and pay a visit to Vanora, who worked at the local tavern. Meg was surprised to hear that and Vanora had told her she use to do it back at the old fort, up at Hadrian's Wall.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Bronwen said. "You're a good girl, my lady."

Meg smiled at herself being referred to as a 'good girl'. Only Bronwen would call her that. She was after all a married woman. In truth not only had Bronwen become a good friend to her but she too, like Vanora, had become a mother figure. And also, like Vanora and even Guinevere, Bronwen had no problem speaking her mind. She had laughed at Bronwen and Lancelot's numerous encounters that they've had. Meg was amused by how much Bronwen didn't like Lancelot. And it amused Lancelot as well.

"Here we are," Bronwen smiled as they came to the village.

Meg smiled and looked around at all the different shops and people milling about. The knights came into the village often but they usually went for the tavern. As Meg and Bronwen continued walking through the village, Meg couldn't help but to notice the stares that people were giving her. And as she passed by, they would turn and whisper.

Meg ducked her head down, cheeks turning red, as she became self conscious. She started playing with her hands, twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

Bronwen pursed her lips, "Don't worry about them. They're like children when they get a new toy. You're that new toy and they're in awe. That's all."

She looked up and gave her hand maiden a grateful smile. But it soon faded from her face as the whispers continued.

"So that's her," One man whispered. "Lancelot's wife."

"I can't believe he's married," Another woman added. "And to a woman like her."

"She's a Christian, I think."

If Meg thought the people on the streets were mean, they were nothing compared to what awaited her when she came to the tavern. The cold harsh stares that were shot her way from the tavern wenches sent cold shivers down her spine. How had she offended them?

Bronwen shook her head, "They're upset because they favored Lancelot."

"As does any tavern wench," Vanora added as she pulled Meg into a warm embrace. She took a step back, "He don't bother with them anymore since he has a wife."

"What a gentleman," Bronwen scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Meg gave both of the older women a smile. As she looked around the tavern, she couldn't ignore the stares or whispers from the tavern girls. She felt as if she was slowly suffocating and she shook her head, turning back to Vanora.

"I think I should get back to the castle," Meg said.

Vanora frowned, "Are you sure? Don't let them chase you out."

"It's alright," Meg smiled again at the redhead. "It's been a long day. I'm tired."

"Meg," Vanora sighed.

The younger girl shook her head, giving Vanora another smile, before she left the tavern. As soon as she was outside she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Meg didn't bother to stop at any of the stalls and she didn't look anywhere but straight. Bronwen followed after her, a frown on her face, as she kept looking at her with worry.

"I'm sure Gawain or Galahad would be more than happy to take care of a few of those tavern wenches for you," Bronwen said. "They both have a soft spot for ya. Especially Gawain."

"Bronwen," Meg shook her head.

"You could even ask Tristan," Bronwen spoke up. "He doesn't hate you. And I know for a fact some of those wenches irk him."

"I'm not going to have them killed, Bronwen," Meg said.

"Who said anything about killing? Did I say anything about killing?" Bronwen asked.

Meg looked at the older woman and shook her head laughing. Only Bronwen.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be opposed to killing them if that's what you want," Bronwen said after a moment.

"Bronwen," Meg snapped which in turn made Bronwen start to laugh. And soon Meg joined in and both of the women were in fits of laughter.

* * *

But it all came to a halt. Meg stopped laughing and walking. She was frozen in her place along the path as she looked over at the training field. Lancelot and Guinevere were both sparring with each other and laughing. Meg noticed how different Lancelot appeared when he was the Queen. His brown eyes were light and dancing with mirth and the smile had yet to leave his face.

He hadn't been like that with her at all.

"My lady," Bronwen's voice was soft.

"You can go, Bronwen," Meg hadn't looked away from Lancelot and Guinevere. "I think I'm going to remain outside for a little while longer. By myself."

"Meg," Bronwen began.

"Please," Meg interrupted her as she held back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "Bronwen. I'll be along soon."

Bronwen sighed and gave Meg's arm a comforting squeeze before she turned and walked up the stone path that led to the castle. Unable to look at Lancelot and Guinevere any longer she turned and walked further up the dirt path, passing the stone path the led to the castle, gripping her dress until her knuckles turned white.

She came to a stop when she reached the edge of the cliff and fell to her knees. She was looking out at the dark blue ocean as the wind swept pieces of her hair across her face. She brought her hand up and began to play with the cross necklace. A few tears began to run down her cheeks and she didn't both to wipe them away.

"Morgan," Meg's voice soft, "I wish you were here."

A screech broke through the silence and Meg looked up at the sky to see a hawk flying above her. She watched as the bird moved the air with grace. It screeched again and without taking her eyes off of the hawk, Meg laid down on her back, with her foot hanging off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter was so short! I just thought it was a good end where it ended. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it though! :)**

**REVIEW! Please review and let me know what you guys thought! The more reviews I get the quicker I update. Plus it'd be nice to hear from readers to let me know I have some. :)**

**-Kay x**


	5. Silence Is Golden

**Hey everyone! First of all thank you for all of the alerts and the new reviews! I appreciate them all! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story. Here's the next chapter. I rewrote it a few times before I was finally satisfied with it.  
Sorry that it's short. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Close my eyes for a while_  
_And force from the world a patient smile**  
**-I Gave You All; Mumford & Sons_

** Her **otherwise white skin was painted with black and blue bruises that covered most of her body. There was a particular large bruise that was on her back that made it difficult for her to move without wincing. Bronwen had caught her wincing at the other day and when she asked, Meg told her that she had fallen when walking up the stairs, saying she had tripped over her dress. Bronwen eyed her but nodded and accepted it.

It was of course a lie.

For the past month Lancelot's nightmares had gotten worse and he had begun to beat Meg up. She had tried to wake him up on one occasion and that hadn't gone over well. She hadn't found a way to discuss it with Lancelot and she hadn't talked about it with anyone else. There were numerous times when she thought about going to Arthur and talking about it but she always talked herself out of it.

Meg winced as she reached around and clasped her necklace close before she let her arms fall to her side. Looking at her reflection into the mirror she shook her head at her appearance. She could see dark circles were beginning to form from her lack of sleep and her dark brown eyes were dull and didn't have their usual shine.

"Perhaps you should talk to a physician," Bronwen said as she walked over to Meg and began to style her hair for dinner, "with you still being sore from the fall."

Meg caught Bronwen's eye in the mirror and she saw the concern. "It's fine, Bronwen."

She wasn't going to discuss it especially not before dinner. As much as she loved Bronwen it wasn't any of her business. It was between Lancelot and herself. Plus she didn't really know anything about it. Lancelot hadn't spoken about his time at Hadrian's Wall. None of the knights did, really. But the others did talk about a few things here and there. Lancelot didn't do that at all. Whenever anyone was talking about it, he would get this far away look in his eyes, and sometimes, he would bring his hand up and rub at his chest. Meg knew he was rubbing at the wound that he had received at Badon Hill. She didn't dare ask about Badon Hill.

It had become a recent thing that when Hadrian's Wall was of topic and Lancelot would retreat into himself, that if Meg was near, he would reach for her hand and hold onto it. As if he was using her for an anchor to pull himself out of his dark memories.

During dinner Meg sat straight in her chair without her back resting against the back. Her back was sore from the bruise that covered it and it made her extremely uncomfortable when anyone of anything touched it. Even the softest touch made it seem someone was taking a hot iron to her back.

"So, Meg, have you taken up to practicing with swords?" Guinevere asked.

After seeing Lancelot and Guinevere out on the training fields that day, Meg had decided she wanted to learn how to defend herself. She knew it would be a good idea to have some sort of way to defend herself and she got to spend time with her husband. She enjoyed watching Lancelot train with the other men.

Meg shook her head as she began to blush with Gawain laughing beside her.

"It would be in everyone's best interest if Meg wasn't handed a weapon," Gawain teased.

Everyone around the table began to laugh as Meg shook her head. "In my defense Gawain, we were doing archery, not swords."

"Is that what you were doing?" Galahad teased.

Meg narrowed her eyes playfully at him as he laughed and took another sip of his wine.

"I'm sure that your husband wouldn't mind teaching you how to use swords," Guinevere said. "He's a good teacher."

Meg looked at Guinevere and nodded silently agreeing. She didn't let it show how that comment bothered her. It seemed to pinch her heart in the worse way and it hurt more when she saw Lancelot smile her.

"Anything to make my wife happy," Lancelot smiled at Meg and reached out his hand and gently rubbed her back.

Pain shot through her entire body and she let out a quiet wince of pain. She returned the smile to her husband and kept herself from screaming out, by clenching her right hand into a tight fist, an act that didn't go unnoticed from someone at the table.

The following day Meg walked over to her cliff, because she came here so often by herself, and sat down wincing all the while. Each day she got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff something that she was aware of. Meg wondered how long it would be before she reached the edge.

* * *

As she sat in silence, Meg began to play with her cross necklace, looking out to the ocean. She enjoyed this spot because the cliff was across from Tintagel Castle to the right of it. Although there was cliff right next to the castle on the left of it, Meg always chose this one. In some way she enjoyed the short distance between herself and the castle.

Hearing a screech, Meg turned her head, and found a hawk sitting on the rock. She smiled at the bird, "Hello, Morgan."

Over the past month the hawk had become a frequent visitor of Meg's. A companion almost. And Meg had decided to name the hawk, Morgan, considering it would work either way if it was male or female.

"I was wondering where she was going."

Meg gasped and looked at Tristan with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting him to find her on the cliff. The only person who joined her out here sometimes was Bronwen and that was usually when she come to collect Meg, telling her that she spent enough time alone, and needed to come be social.

Tristan stayed standing where he was, looking at the hawk. "She would leave me and I would see her in the sky, circling this cliff, and I didn't know why." He looked at Meg. "Hadn't realized it was you, her new friend."

Meg blushed and looked away from him and back to the hawk. She didn't realize that the hawk had been anyone's but it made sense with the hawk not being afraid of her. In a way she wasn't surprised that the silent knight owned the hawk.

"How long have you had her?" Meg asked, looking back at him.

"Years," Tristan replied and walked forward, kneeling down. "Feed her some of this." He handed her a piece of meat.

Meg took it from him silently and held out the meat to the hawk, which she gladly accepted, and Meg smiled.

"She likes you," Tristan said.

Meg smiled and brushed the back of her against the hawk's chest before dropping her arm to the ground, "It's because of fed her. Isn't it, Morgan?" She brought her hand up to the necklace and began to play with it as she watched the hawk.

"Morgan?"

"Her name," Meg answered.

Then remembering it was Tristan's hawk she looked at him with blushing cheeks, "You don't mind, do you? That I named her?"

Tristan was quiet for a moment looking between the hawk and Meg before he shaking his head once. "No."

Meg smiled and began to brush the back of her finger against Morgan's breast. The hawk sat there turning her head in every direction as Tristan continued to kneel beside the two, watching them with his eyes.

"How have you been sleeping?" Tristan asked.

Meg paused for a second, caught of guard by Tristan's question, before she continued petting the hawk again. She looked over at the knight and gave him a small smile, "Just fine, Tristan."

She could tell that he didn't believe her. She could see it in his eyes but he nodded anyway. If it had been anyone else they would have began to poke and prod at her to get the truth. But with Tristan he just nodded and kept silent.

Tristan handed her another piece of meat and she took it, feeding it to Morgan with a smile, before she began to pet it again. They sat in silence with the ocean making the only noise. Meg smiling at the hawk and Tristan kneeling, watching her closely.

* * *

**Again sorry that this chapter was short. It was mostly a filler chapter but it was an important chapter and it was needed for what's going to be coming.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. :) Please REVIEW!**

**-Kay x**


	6. My Husband, My Wife

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. :) I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

_Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_  
_I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you  
-Poison & Wine, The Civil Wars_

**The **two swords clashed against one another. Steel meeting steel, one much harsher than the other. Both Meg and Lancelot were out of breath, Meg being more so, as she was not use to sword fighting, and they had been out on the training field for hours.

"As I suggested before," Lancelot smiled, "it would be easier to train if you weren't wearing a dress."

"And I told you," Meg took a breath, looking at him with her brown eyes, "that I need to learn how to fight in a dress."

Lancelot nodded once, "Wonderful battle strategy. Fighting in a dress. We'd win the battle for sure."

Meg scowled, "Don't mock me."

"Mock you?" Lancelot's eyes gleamed. "My wife, I wouldn't dare."

Meg raised her arm that held the sword and moved forward, but she was not quick enough, and Lancelot's sword blocked hers. He laughed aloud as his fingers wrapped around her arm and spun her around, so that her back was against his chest. Both of them were breathing hard from the sword training.

Meg grabbed his arm that wrapped around her chest, catching her breath, as his left hand that held his sword, dropped to his side. She smiled as she felt his breath upon the side of her neck and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes and relaxing against his chest.

The bruises that had covered her body had healed over the next week. She still hadn't told anyone about it but she knew that Bronwen and Tristan had an idea of why she was bruised and sore. Meg imagined that Bronwen had blood in her mouth from biting her tongue and not giving Lancelot a piece of her mind.

On one particular occasion, when Meg was bathing, Bronwen had entered and took the cloth from her hands and ran the cloth gently down her bruised back, as a mother would a child. From the corner of her eye she could see the older woman shake her head at the bruise that graced her spine.

Bronwen told her that if Lancelot was to move forward with his life, he needed to talk about what happened to him during the Battle of Badon Hill. Meg knew she was right but how could she make Lancelot talk about something that pained him so? How could she force him to talk about whatever made him afraid? After a moment of silence, Bronwen sighed and told Meg that she was a good wife, and then kissed the top of her head.

Not to mention if she told Lancelot that he himself was the cause of the bruises that covered her body he would hate himself. It wasn't his fault but it wouldn't matter to him. She didn't want to bring him anymore pain and guilt than he already had within himself. She just wouldn't.

"You're improving," Lancelot's voice broke through her haze, as he planted a kiss to the side of her neck.

"You tease," Meg shook her head.

"I'm serious," Lancelot said. "You're improving, Meg. Slowly but improving none the less."

Meg stepped away from him, already wanting to be wrapped in his arms again, as she turned to face him. She gave him a smile before she sat herself down in the grass with her legs curled to her side, and leaned on her left hand. Lancelot returned her smile and grabbed the other sword that Meg had been using and began to train by himself.

Meg loved to watch Lancelot as he trained with his twin swords. He seemed so at peace when he went through the motions, so sure of himself holding his swords in either of his hands, and she loved watching him. They didn't need to speak each other. Silence was comfortable for the both of them as he trained and she sat watching him.

* * *

Also over the past week Meg had found another silent companion. She would go out to her cliff and overlook the ocean, always getting closer to the edge but never quite reaching it, and she would be joined by Tristan and his hawk. Meg would give him a smile and he would give a simple nod, never actually greeting each other aloud. And then Meg would proceed to pet the hawk or Morgan as she had come to call her. Tristan didn't mind the name. Or she would take the meat that Tristan silently offered her and fed the bird. All the while ignoring how Tristan would stare at her.

"You're quite the swordsman, husband," Meg smiled.

Lancelot gave her a nod, "Many thanks, wife." A smirk graced his lips.

"Much like my brother, Thomas," Meg said. "He too is gifted in the ways of swords."

"You should invite them," Lancelot stopped and looked at her, "here to Tintagel for a visit. I would very much like to meet my in-laws."

Meg laughed and shook her head imagining her family here at court. Her father and brother would enjoy themselves for sure but her mother would not. "My mother is not one for court. Nor would she be grateful of your company."

Lancelot scoffed and shook his head. "Your mother would warm to my charms. Just like Bronwen."

No sooner did he say that, Meg found herself lost in a fit of laughter. Bronwen hated Lancelot and she didn't even bother to hide the fact. This never deterred Lancelot from his usual charming self and Meg often wondered what made Bronwen stop herself from killing him. She had threatened on many occasion to beat Lancelot senseless.

Her mother on the other hand would not be as opened to showing her hate for her son in-law like Bronwen. If anything she would opening glare at him while having manners. Meg shook her head at the thought. She couldn't see her mother here at court and Thomas and her father wouldn't leave her mother alone. So she knew that she wouldn't see them all together here at court.

"Why was Bronwen given to me as a maid when she loathes you?" Meg asked.

"Bronwen is perfect for you," Lancelot answered.

"That's only because she's immune to her charms," Meg teased. "That's why Bronwen was given to me as a maid."

Meg was shocked when Lancelot stopped and stared at her with an intense look in his dark brown eyes, absolutely serious. "I would never be unfaithful to you, Meg."

His voice was soft but strong and calm. She thought of Guinevere for a moment before she looked back at up at her husband. She saw how serious he was and was still shocked by it.

"I swear," Lancelot repeated. "You must know that."

"I do," Meg nodded. "I do."

It was late into the night before Lancelot and Meg decided to retire for bed. She stood in front of the window, looking out into the night listening to the ocean waves, as she finished braiding her hair. Meg than began to play with the cross necklace, a habit as of late.

"That cross necklace, where did you get it?"

Meg looked over her shoulder to Lancelot who sat against the headboard of their bed with no shirt on and his dark brown eyes focused on her. They shined from the light of fire going in the fireplace.

"It belonged to Morgan, my older sister," Meg answered quietly as she turned to face him fully as she stared down at the necklace and willed herself to not cry.

"Your sister?" Lancelot raised his brows. "I hadn't known that you had an older sister."

Meg shook her head as she looked at him. "The topic of her wasn't an option for conversation at home. Morgan is a sore subject. Not many do know about her except those who already did."

She could see the understanding in Lancelot's eyes. He wouldn't force her to talk about Morgan, knowing it was hard for her. Just as Meg wouldn't force Lancelot to talk about his nightmares. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Lancelot reach over to the bedside table and pulled something out.

"Before I left to come here to serve Arthur," Lancelot's voice was a whisper, "my younger sister gave me this necklace."

Meg walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed, and took the necklace from his hands. It was a wooden carving of what to her was a bear.

"I've never parted from it," Lancelot told her. He smiled. "I think of her and the rest of my family when I look at it."

Meg looked up at him and smiled.

She fell asleep wrapped in Lancelot's warm embrace only to wake up the following morning with fresh bruises from being held on too tightly.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Kay x**


End file.
